


Arts and characters

by Odvie



Series: Druids in Middle Earth [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I need a place to store some of my art, Just some drawings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: Drawings made by myself about the characters of the story "Perarroch". We will have some stupid drawings, some serious ones, a bit of everything.
Series: Druids in Middle Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Toll and Smoll

Elrond having fun about Eileen's height. Yes : she is small, but she doesn't need to be as tall as the elven lord to kick some butts and deliver letters.


	2. Snowball fight

Elrond, Bilbo and Eileen VS Ayden, Falael and Farael : Duillond's team is winning.


	3. Chase in Rivendell

Angry druid going for revenge against the two young Durin's heirs. Call the healers.


	4. Emrys

Emrys is bonded to Cirdan and the oldest druid in Middle Earth. As an elder, he is the most powerful druid and the leader of all of them, even if druids are scattered around and not really needing a leader on their own. His role is to mostly call all druids for a council when something really dangerous is happening and if the druids need to intervene to stop it. He is the one deciding about which people is an ally of the druids ond which is not. His word is followed by every other druids in Middle Earth. Emrys is a wise man and spend most of the year travelling around to keep Cirdan updated about everything happening and will lend a hand if needed. Cirdan, by being bonded to the eldest druid, is by extension a leader as well for the druidic community and is therefore highly respected.

Emrys has silver hair and dark blue eyes, and wear mostly grey and blue clothes when staying in Lindon. When travelling, he wears green and dark clothes to stay more discreet. 


End file.
